


Cathartic Beat

by Grayble_bayble



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2D is a bean, FTM Reader Character, M/M, Noodle does a thing, Russ is edgey but not on purpose, Russel has facial hair in this coz why not, Russel is a softy during sex, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Transmale reader, We goin Gaga for our boys, adrogynous Russel, bc of course he is, demon days time period, dont hate me for that, except for the ancient one, he can suck a ball, ill add in tags as I go btw, it was all I had at the moment, it wont be super edgey, mentions of sad past, mentions of self harm, or at least hopefully a slow burn, reader and Russel are lowkey depressed, supportive Russel, transmale reader talks about dysphoria, was originally written on Wattpad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 06:04:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grayble_bayble/pseuds/Grayble_bayble
Summary: So my friend loves Russel so I decided to make them a reader/Russel fanfic. I haven't planned out a load of the story, but I'm trying.--------------------------------------------------The Gorillaz hires you as a lyricist since they have no hope in Murdoc and his reckless actions. From this you grow an attachment to their drummer, Russel Hobbs. You honestly don't believe that he could ever return feelings for you. You're scared that you might be too attached.That summary was shit, I promise it's not as bad as it sounds.... :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Okay so since I want the reader character to make sense, I'm writing a small backstory, to explain why he is there, and what is his purpose (other than bein with Russ). I don't want him to just be here for the sake of gay.**

 

You are in the band Gorillaz. You've been apart of them since the Demon Days album. You are a song writer for the band. You also play some piano/keyboard. The reason you are there is because the band has no faith in the pickle man, known as murdoc, to take care of himself and actually survive himself. So while they were looking for a talented enough musician of a sorts, 2D stumbled upon you, working behind the counter at a record store. When I say he stumbled upon you, you witnessed him slip and fall, hitting his head on the counter you stood behind. You helped him up because you aren't a soulless being, and instantly recognized him as Stuart Pot (aka 2D) of Gorillaz. You had listened to their music and enjoyed it. You also saw a bunch of crappy posters about needing a new band member. You thought they were fakes to scam people, but when talking to 2D after his little accident, you found out that they actually were hiring. You loved writing songs, so you asked about the job. 2D, being not the best at this whole giving people jobs thing, he hired you on the spot. You were shocked, and suspicious, so you offered him to take some of your work and let the rest of the band decide as well. He took them and also your phone number so that he was in contact with you. You suspected not many people had wanted to work with them. You could understand why. Maybe a week later, you got a phone call from someone who was obviously drunk out of his mind. You assumed this was a prank call, until you heard the shout of the familiar blue haired singer. You should stop assuming things. You were told you had got the job, and that you could stay in their 'HQ' if you last at least two weeks around them. You really questioned if they were professionals. But you played cool throughout the phone call. You may or may not have squealed into your pillow as soon as you hung up. After a month of working and living in their shitty rental home, you had become closer friends with 2D, while also befriending the little guitarist who's name was Noodle. Your friendship with her wasn't so friendly at first. She hissed at you, and commonly cursed at you in Japanese. But after she realized that you probably were going to be stuck around for a while, she tried to warm up to you. Murdoc, the manic drunk man that had first called you, was of course an asshole. But you saw that he was like this to everyone. Everyone except Noodle. Probably because she is just a little kid. But you couldn't forget Russel. Russel was a very interesting character, you could say. Whenever you interacted with Noodle, Russ would glare at you like you were a murderer trying to kill Noodle. But any other time you were around him, he seem a bit more warm and sweet. You liked him. No doubt about that. But you weren't sure if you like him like a friend, or like a crush. You didn't want to try and rush into a relationship at the moment anyway, besides you've only known him a month. He probably doesn't even like you back. Oh well. Y o u n e v e r k n o w .

 

**Sorry for actually writing too much. It's kinda a shitty backstory but ya know, I'm trying. This whole fic goes out to my rad brosef.**


	2. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad Day. Bad Week. Bad Bed.

     Noodle stretches her legs across the couch, laying them on your legs. You've been watching her try and beat rainbow road in Mario Kart for about an hour. You wonder if she'll be doing this forever. When you woke up and came downstairs to watch tv, she was already twisting and turning on the couch from rage at the game. She probably hasn't even comprehended all the time that has past while furiously twisting her controller around. This is amusing.

 

     "UGH KUSO KURAE!" Noodle screeches at the screen, while kicking her legs around. "ShIt.. ow" you say as she hits her legs into your side a bunch of times. If Russel were here, he'd be scolding you for swearing. Luckily he is still sleeping. Your legs are sore when you stand up from the couch. You want to avoid another assault to your side. She doesn't seem to notice you go upstairs. You head up the bunches of stairs, only slipping on an unknown pieces of clothing twice. Must be your lucky day. As you get to the top of the stairs, there is few things that you take note of. There is a foul stench in the air (that resembles the smell of rotten eggs), Murdoc is shouting at someone in his room, and 2D in laying on his belly on the floor, writing something down in crayon. You say 'ello to him, and get no reply, so you walk to Russ doorway, which is a little ways past Noodles room. You only peek in to see if he's still sleeping, because you don't want to seem like your snooping. When you look in, you're met with slight glowing white eyes, as Russel is sitting up in his bed. Your face instantly heats up, when he gives you a questioning tilt of the head. You are prepared for an awkward explanation.

 

       "Good..uh..morning (Y/N)" Russ says in a gravelly voice, glancing at his clock on his side table. "G'mornin..to you too" You say, feeling your face temperature even out. His voice is so nice in the mornings..Not that it isn't nice any other time of the day. You attempt to just walk back to your room (aka the tiny guest room next door to Russels room) but nooooo. "What the hell is goin on in the hallway? Sounds like the Jesus is back alive.." Russ says, getting up and walking towards the door. You both cringe at the thing he said. You realize he's only wearing a ragged tank top and some boxers with flowers on them. You and Russ both look down the hall.

 

      2D glances back at you two for a short second before a woman bursts through Murdoc's door, kicking all the clothes on the ground in any general direction. A pair of boxers lands on 2D's head. Some jeans fly an inch past your face. You dodged by moving close to Russ, barely touching his side with your forearm. He hadn't moved or flinched the entire time the woman was in sight. She was most definitely some hooker Murdoc had pick up. You realized how close you were to Russel, so you moved a step away so you weren't awkwardly touching. 2D looks thoroughly disgusted and quickly snatches up all is papers and head downstairs.

 

       "Whot the hell..." You you pinch the bridge of your nose. You tend to do that when your frustrated. "I don' know man. Probably some one-night-stand bullshit.." Russel replied. "What a wonderful way to start the day" you grumble under your breath a bit, walking into your room. You decide you have already had enough interacting today.

 

 

                 One week later

 

 

      The week had gone by pretty fast. It was mostly the same thing you deal with every week. Little conversations with Russ, 2D trying desperately to create a song that Muds would deem 'good enough', and dealing with a pain in your neck from your shitty bed. Today was a particularly uninteresting day. You decided that the band and the house they stayed in was so much of a disaster, that no one would care when you decided to just lay down on the floor. That was mostly true. The only person that had said anything about it to you was Russel. Of course.

 

     "What'cha doing on the floor buddy?" Russ asked you. He stood over you like a giant. You looked vaguely in his direction. "I don't know man,.. I think I'm just waiting for my inevitable doom. I'm so damn bored" You say in an incredibly monotone voice. He tilted his head, but sat down on the floor next to you. You wonder why he's still here. "Sounds better than listening to cars honk in the streets" Russel said, as he laid down about a half a foot away from you. You kept looking at the ceiling, but you attempted a small smile at him. You think he saw. You two both sit there in empty silence for a short time. It could've been 5 or 15 minutes before Russ asked "You okay dude? I mean, you seem to be pretty...robotic..lately." He was likely talking about how you were definitely tired enough to be on autopilot all week. You felt a warmness grow in your chest, at least someone noticed, you thought. Again, there was silence. You didn't know what to say. It was too many things to say that could make him feel too much sympathy for you. Random crummy disasters happening because of Muds, no inspiration to write, no motivation to get up, bad neck from shitty bed, dysphoria, and the small crush you had on Russ were the biggest things weighing you down. It's not like you were being helpless. You had learned to deal with your problems and just do your job. Less people cared about that with your current job. So it was less stress to deal with things. You didn't want to spill everything on Russel though.

 

      "The bed Muds gave me is kinda shit. Not been getting a real hour of sleep. It's no biggie" you told him. You tried to keep your gaze on the ceiling, but you could feel Russ's stare. You glance over at him. He has the faintest sad look on his face. You regretted what you had said. You didn't want Russel to be sympathetic. Such a precious gu-, you caught yourself think. No. Not right now would you get too mushy.

 

       "That's......shitty dude. I-You should just have my bed. I'll take your room. It's no problem" Russel said, he was sitting up now, hand on your shoulder. You shifted in your spot on the floor, getting into a position so you could look at him comfortably. You were scared of what you should reply with. He treats you so kindly, the last thing you want to do is hurt him. You wait for a minute or two before saying anything. "Uhh...you sure you want to sacrifice you neck and back for a whiny dude like me? You should just keep your room.." you told him, trying to sound less bored and monotonous. You could see he wasn't happy with your reply. In some way or another, you knew that that night you would have a new room. Whether you liked it or not.

 

        "Nope. Nuh-Uh. Not allowing that" Russ spoke as he walked into his room about ten feet away. You heard things fall on the ground, and you heard Russ cursing under his breath. But you just stayed laying down. On the floor. In the hall. Russel walked back out, looking a little flustered. You would have wondered why, but you weren't able to think, since he basically picked you up by the arm and dragged you into the room. He plopped you down on the scratchy comforter. There was a pile of junk you could just barely see in the darkness of the room at the foot of his bed. You must've looked confused because he hoarsely told you "Sleep. Your tired, and now you have a better bed. And.......seriously,.... it's no problem." You didn't know how to react so you just said a quiet 'thank you'. He left the room and shut the door halfway. You fell asleep under the scratchy comforter and softer mattress. You dreamt about how you would repay him for being so nice.

     

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah it's kinda shit and the thought bits are supposed to be italics but it didn't work. Pls correct my mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I'm not used to AO3 I bet you can tell. I'll make the next chapter a real and better chapter


End file.
